


friends, uh?

by Skairipa_isback



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/F, The 100 (TV) Season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skairipa_isback/pseuds/Skairipa_isback
Summary: what we all wanted.what if Hope had kissed Echo instead of Jordan?(7x16)
Relationships: Echo/Hope Diyoza
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	friends, uh?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there are grammatical errors, English is not my language! I'm so mad that we didn't have an Echope endgame :( they love each other.

Echo climbed the stairs of the Wonkru bunker, Blodreina's famous bunker.

her thoughts tortured her mind: what would happen with the last war? would they all die? what life is there after death?

Echo tried not to think about it and she sighed, trying to think of something else.

suddenly she saw an open door, curious the girl Azgeda saw inside the room, finding Hope sitting on the throne of Blodreina.

weird, Hope didn't know about Blodreina's story. Had Octavia told her?

"Hope?" Echo's voice woke up Hope from her thoughts

"finally.. " Hope said and she gets up from Blodreina's throne smiling. "I hate waiting"

"I know, me too, trust me.."

Echo said nothing about how Hope was slowly approaching her looking at her curiously.

the Azgeda girl looked down, scratching her nape nervous. "I wanted to tell you that Clarke and Octavia are safe, they know how to take care of themselves," Echo said, looking Hope in the eyes. 

"thank you.."

"that's what friends are for, right?" Echo gave the younger girl a sweet little smile

 _"friends..uh?"_ Hope said, smiling

Echo was confused, what did Hope mean?

the young girl walked and slowly closed the door. Hope turned to the older girl, and slowly walked over to her looking her in the eyes.

"friends... _can do this?"_ Hope asked in a whisper

Echo didn't know what to do, she looked into her eyes and looked at the lips of the younger girl.

Hope slowly approaches Echo's face, already closing her eyes.

Echo put her hands on Hope's hips and stroked the younger girl's hips slowly.

the two girls kissed softly, Echo kissed her again and stroked Hope's cheek.

Hope grabbed the collar of Echo's jacket drawing her into a deeper kiss, filled with passion and love, making the older girl moan.

Hope's tongue was in Echo's mouth as she stroked her hair. The younger girl made the Azgeda girl moan again and suddenly she put Echo against the wall.

the both girls stopped the kiss trying to catch their breath.

Echo looked at Hope with shocked eyes and she smiles. "was it your first kiss?" she asked

the younger girl nodded shyly and she blushed.

Echo stroked her cheek trying to kiss her again, but a strong green light illuminated the room.

suddenly they heard voices outside the door.

"someone has returned from the anomaly..let's go!" Hope said taking Echo's hand and opening the door.

and the adventure beginning. 


End file.
